elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Eustacia
Eustacia – uzdrowicielka w Dawnstar, poza samym darmowym leczeniem i usuwaniem z postaci gracza wszelkich chorób, oferuje ona usługi teleportacyjne, każdy napotkany w lochach teleport prowadzi do niej, a ona sama potrafi przywrócić postać z powrotem do ostatniego używanego teleportu. Podług mechaniki gry, postać gracza nie umiera, tylko jest przenoszona do Eustacii, z domysłem, że uzdrowicielka uzdrowiła ciężko chorego. Jest ona niezbędna również do przejścia gry, jako że z powodu swych darów wieszczych, przekazuje postaci istotne informacje, dotyczące tożsamości jednego z wygnanych czterech czempionów jako zdrajcy, który kolaborował z Ice Tribes falmerów, oblegającymi miasto. Dialogi Za pierwszym razem poznana, powie: I can heal your body for free, this the Governor has ordered. This puzzle of the traitor ... I might be able to help you there. My mother was an oracle, and I have some of her sight. Oraz poradzi w sprawie czempionów i zdrajcy: Take care when talking to the champions; three are honorable but the traitor will lie for best advantage.; oraz ostrzeże przed grasującym w pobliżu miasta potworem, Gehenothem: I must also warn you that outside these walls is a fearsome creature that has slaughtered any who fight it. It appears when you rest. Do not fight it, you are not ready. Run. Lecząc postać z chorób, powie Your ailments are gone. I expect to see you again, but good health until then., a lecząc z ran, powie: You should feel better now. But with adventurers like you that is always a temporary condition. Po pokonaniu postaci przez jakiegoś przeciwnika i znalezieniu się u niej, powie: A scout found you, but not before someone picked over your corpse. At least you are healthy now. Za każdym razem gdy postać rozmawia z Eustacią, może ona być gotowa by przekazać swoje wizje, poprzedzone jedną z tych wiadomości: * Eustacia's eyes go milky white as she says, * Hair bristles on the back of your neck as Eustacia says, * Eustacia does not speak yet still you hear, * Shadows cloak her face as Eustacia says, * Eustacia croaks in an inhuman voice, * Rats scurry away and you feel a sharp pains as Eustacia says, Przez losowość tego kto jest zdrajcą Eustacia może powiedzieć jedną z dwunastu linii dialogowych, lecz tylko sześć z nich pojawi się w rozgrywce, po jednej na temat: * obrony północnego muru: ** The traitor defended the north wall during the attack. ** The traitor did not defend the north wall during the attack. * obrony wschodniego muru: ** The traitor defended the east wall during the attack. ** The traitor did not defend the east wall during the attack. * rozmowy z zarządcą: ** The traitor had a loud argument with the governor during the attack. ** The traitor never spoke to the governor during the attack. * negocjacji z falmerami: ** The traitor tried to negotiate a peace with the ice tribes long before the battle. ** The traitor had no open dealings with the ice tribes. * relacji z Cesarzem: ** The traitor surreptitously sought aid from the Emperor. ** The traitor would as soon spit on the emperor as ask him for help. * naruszenia bram: ** The traitor weakened the gates under the guise of inspection. ** The traitor had nothing to do with the problem at the gates. en:Eustacia